


I Suppose I See A Little of Myself In You

by soul_droid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, I Don't Even Know, Reminiscing, Why is Hana sitting there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_droid/pseuds/soul_droid
Summary: Fareeha and Hana have a bit of a probing conversation at 5 in the morning on their first day at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, discussing what it means to be who they are.





	I Suppose I See A Little of Myself In You

5AM. Fareeha Amari awakens at Watchpoint: Gibraltar for the first time since the new crew set up shop in the base. This was about the time that in the military, her platoon would begin drills. Sitting up, she realizes she has none of that. Not right now at least. For now, this new “Overwatch” was little more than a ragtag crew who met up at a clubhouse in what was technically Britain (maybe she’d stop calling them ragtag around the time she fully understood who Junkrat was, or why he was even here). So, unable to help her own body’s internal sleeping clock, she stood up and decided to get herself more acquainted with her surroundings.

After taking into account some potential hiding spots for weapons around the base in case an intruder were to – well – intrude, she decided to get breakfast. Pouring herself some unflavored oatmeal, and putting in some chopped up fruits for flavor, she moved over to the dining room, every bit as metallic and undecorated as the rest of the base, even with Winston’s sensibilities, and she saw someone already there.

Hana Song sat on – not at – the table, dab smack in the middle of it, with a bowl of chocolate cereal beside her, and a small mobile gaming system in her hands. She stared intently at it, not even noticing when Fareeha pulled out a chair right next to her, and sat down.

...

...

...

...

“Hana—?”

“Hm?”

“...” Ask why she’s on the table? Nah. “What’s that game you’re playing?”

“Sixteen-Bit Hero 2: Thirty-Two-Bitten by Justice!”

“32 bits? In 2070?”

“Turns out nostalgia games never died.”

“But none of us were born in that era.”

“It's a throwback to throwbacks. Besides, people still do plays from like 16-whatever.”

Point taken.

“It’s a good cool-down game, you know?”

Raising an eyebrow at the concept, Fareeha asks “You play games to cool down from games?”

“Yeah. Like walking to cool down from running – it’s the same thing.”

Point taken again. She couldn’t help but feel impressed that Hana’s concentration didn’t seem to suffer from diverting her attention to her. ‘Actually...’ Seeing Hana here reminded Fareeha of something. “You know, I’ve actually been wanting to talk to you for a while, Hana.”

“I get that a lot.”

Smartass. “... It’s just... You realize nobody’s pressuring you into this, right?”

“It’s my cooldown game. I chose to play it.”

“No, not that. I mean... this.” She finishes, gesturing around the watchpoint.

A red flash on Hana’s game signaled her own death. She stared at the game over screen and her expression didn’t change. “What do you mean?”

“I mean this war. It’s not necessarily your mission.”

At this, she puts the system down, and whips her head over to look at Fareeha “Excuse me?! This became my mission when the Omnics came through my home and destroyed everything I cared about! The Omnic Uprising ended 20 years ago, but a bunch of stragglers keep trying to get their ‘South shall rise again’ on and they attack anyway! Kids I went to school with – I’ve seen their names among the dead! Members of my family were taken by the Omnics, Fareeha! My country was devastated like a fucking afterthought, so at this point, I kinda take it personal!”

Staring wide-eyed at the girl in front of her, Fareeha is speechless... And then she does what might be the exact wrong thing: She laughs “Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA—”

“And what’s so fucking funny about my country’s tragedy?!”

“No—n-n-no! Hahahaha—Nothing about it is funny! It’s j—it’s just that—Heheheheh...” After calming down, she continues “It’s just that... I remember when I first told everybody that I wanted to join the military... I was about 15 then, and they all looked at me like I was crazy. They kept saying things like ‘oh, Fareeha, you don’t need to do this! It’s dangerous, don’t worry yourself with it!’ I felt pretty insulted by the whole thing, but I went through with it anyway. And now here I am doing the same thing to you, and I guess my hypocrisy was just... kinda funny... But regardless of that, Hana, I’d like to say I’m sorry. I thought too little of you, and treated you like some kind of helpless kid. Can I make it up to you?”

“Carry me to bed?”

“Hm?”

“I haven’t gotten any sleep since I got here, I’m actually very tired and if I try to walk back, I’m probably gonna pass out on the floor.”

“Ah. And would you playing a cooldown game have anything to do with you not being able to sleep?”

“I might be a little bit nervous.”

“Good.” Fareeha says, standing up and effortlessly scooping Hana off the table. “If you had no respect for your situation, you’d probably end up dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdyado everybody? Good, I hope! Much like I hope this oneshot was! The idea here was originally for a comic which I still have every intention of making (over at my da account, soul-droid.deviantart.com #ShamelessSelf-Promotion), but at the moment, I have a good amount of drawings still on my plate, so I figured that at the very least, if I don't get around to it, the script will always be here.
> 
> Moving along, however, I do have a follow-up I'm planning, so be on the look out for that, and I suppose I'll see you later!
> 
> Stay frosty!


End file.
